How-to-Springsharp Guide/Armour
Bulge can be used to represent underwater lower belt strake TDS depth = (Beam - [Beam between bulkheads) / 2 All armour belts have a maximum height of draught+average freeboard, except upper which is restricted to average freeboard. As a rule of thumb, NS, Ducol, Ww, STS, etc structurally necessary backing of up to 1”/25mm may be ignored.in armour calculations. While useful, please do not try to abuse this too much. Bulkheads "Strengthened Bulkheads" represents a simplistic torpedo defense system with a single empty ("void") compartment outboard of the armored bulkhead to contain and dissipate the blast and shrapnel from an underwater explosive (torpedo or mine). Almost all pre-dreadnoughts and early dreadnoughts use some variant of this scheme. Late 1800s-early 1900s ships may simply have bulkheads only, with no void space, which can be simulated by using Strengthened Bulkheads and setting Beam Between Bulkheads to the same value as Beam on the Hull tab (so TDS depth = 0). Because strengthened bulkheads are part of the ship's structure - increasing their thickness, length or height removes weight from your ship's hull and adds weight to your ship's armor. Excessive torpedo bulkhead will result in a ship with unacceptably low (<10%?) or even negative hull mass. Do not do this. "Additional Bulkheads" represents a multi-layered torpedo defense system with several compartments divided by watertight bulkheads. Belts Typically the main belt of a ship is externally mounted for ease of repair or replacement, which forces it to follow the curve of the hull (represented by a main belt incline of 0° in the Armor tab). This type of armor layout is by far the most common on real world ships and has no major strengths or weaknesses with respect to the range of combat, and can be seen below on the British HMS Dreadnought. image was here in source An inclined belt slopes inward towards the centerline of the ship. This armor layout offers superior protection against short-range fire with a relatively flat trajectory by increasing the effective thickness of the plate. This armor layout is represented in Springsharp with a main belt incline of greater than 0° (positive angle) and can be seen below on the German Nassau-class dreadnought. This armor scheme is common for pre-dreadnoughts and dreadnoughts, but is infrequently seen on ships designed after the end of WWI. A declined belt slopes outward from the centerline of the ship. This armor layout offers superior protection against long-range fire with a steep angle of fall in the same manner that an inclined belt protects against short-range fire - by increasing the effective thickness of the plate at the expected relative angle of impact. This armor layout is represented in Springsharp with a main belt incline of less than 0° (negative angle) and can be seen below on the French Dunkerque class battlecruiser. Note that this belt armor scheme is extremely uncommon for ships designed prior to the end of WWI. Decks Note that unless you choose a Box configuration, your armor will only cover your fore and aft. If your engines or magazines don't fit within that, they won't be covered by your main deck. Armoured Decks Protected Decks Multiple Decks Box over Magazine or Machinery Category:Guides